Series 1: The Beginning
'''Series 1: The Beginning '''was the first installment to the Fistful of Power toyline. Launching with a total of 46 unique fighters, it was also the largest and most widely available series of the line. Series Information Fighter Checklist History Prologue There is a place where the spirit of evil is imprisoned in a cage and the Gods of Chaos are sovereign. These supernatural beings who are idols for some and monsters for others are more powerful than a mere mortal can imagine. These Chaos Gods live by absorbing the energy produced by cruelty and fighting. It's the only thing they know and nothing else interests them. One day, the Gods met a warrior who managed to entertain them like no other had done before. The name of this warrior is Xar, the champion of Chaos. Long ago, in his homeland, Xar took power and began a war of destruction that lasted more than 100 years. In the end, there was nothing left and nobody. Before him was only a ruined world, dozens of peoples and civilizations eliminated by the servants of Xar. And so, long before his thirst for conquest was appeased, his world no longer offered him any challenge, he was only the lord of a ruined world. Unbeknownst to him, the Gods of Chaos had followed his actions with great attention, savoring the chaos created by his desire for absolute dominion. When the conquest of Xar was complete, he received a visit. The Gods of Chaos appeared before Xar and offered him the opportunity to create a new world, a world he could use for his bad intentions. The Chaos Gods would like to offer Xar the opportunity to satisfy his fame and become the fundamental pawn of their desires. Xar eagerly accepted their offer. With the help of the Gods, Xar traveled through space and time collecting fragments of the most powerful warrior societies and bringing them back to a planet, created by the Chaos Gods especially for Xar, and for their entertainment. Thus was born the world of Scar: a world under the control of the most bloodthirsty warriors ever known. Scar was created as a world dedicated to battle, conquest and exaltation of chaos. Here is the story of this world. Series 1: The Beginning There is a world known as Scar, inhabited by hundreds of cruel and powerful fighters, located on the edge of reality. These fighters were taken from their lands and transported into the world of Scar by a cruel and apparently super powerful Warlord named Xar. Xar snatched entire regions from a multitude of worlds through space and time to create his kingdom of chaos and war. Now, these warriors must fight for their own existence, for the domination of this chaotic world and especially for the entertainment of Xar. The only thing we know about Xar is a rumor that he once fought in the Gods realm, in an alternate universe and was the greatest fighter of all time. Some say that Xar was exiled from the gods' kingdom for killing one of them. Others argue that he flees the Gods to create his own world and to be able to command in the Arena of War as the Gods do in his world. Nobody knows for sure the truth. What is on it is that Xar and his Warlords command in the Arena of the Scar War, or the fighters are constantly called to fight for their existence and for the land they now regard as theirs. Scar is a world perpetually at war. It's a world where there is only one way to live: Fight!